


Winter Mornings

by wakemeup



Category: X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakemeup/pseuds/wakemeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s oddly beautiful to her. The contrast of her life back then to what she has now; the sun versus the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> A Talex fic of mine that I've converted over. I'm thinking about expanding it. Let me know!

 

 

It’s the cold winter mornings that Lauren has come to adore. Different from the warmth that Miami or LA had ever provided. It’s oddly beautiful to her. The contrast of her life back then to what she has now; the sun versus the snow. The life that she’s started here in New Haven was something she never really expected. Every winter morning, when the crisp air hits her face and she breaths in the silence that comes with mornings like these. It’s just beautiful.

 

What’s more beautiful, though, is the company she has. Lauren rolls around in the comforter and shifts her body so that she’s facing Camila’s.

 

This is the image of beauty. Her hair messed up at two in the morning after they’ve spent all night talking and kissing. Her eyes in the morning all groggy and filled with sleep. Their four in the afternoon baking sessions. The way she wakes me up at five am when she can’t sleep just say hello. Lauren sighs into the pillow and tugs the comforter up over her shoulder. Camila has her own blanket because she likes to cocoon herself in it.

 

Lauren can’t even recall how many times she’s fallen asleep to Camila typing away on her laptop, her mind furiously working to get all her thoughts out onto the document before they disappear; collecting her thoughts into lyrics. Lauren always curls into Camila’s side and falls asleep to the oddly comforting ‘-tap-tapping’ of the keyboard. Every once in awhile Camila will sing Lauren a song she’s just written that morning or she’ll pick up one of their favorite books and read her to sleep.

 

Mostly, Lauren just loves Camila and she’s really okay with anything that they do because it’s been surreal being able to fall asleep next to her girlfriend.

 

Lauren can’t decide if she likes waking up with her or falling asleep with her more.

 

She turns over and shuffles out of bed as quietly as possible. Lauren grabs the closest pair of sweatpants and throws them on before leaving the room and going towards their kitchen. As she shuffles towards the coffee maker she shivers at the cold hardwood floors. Camila wanted hardwood floors.

 

Lauren didn’t.

 

Camila won.

 

She starts the coffee and walks around their kitchen island and towards their open living room. Lauren begged for this condo because it had huge windows and the best view of New Haven. She observes the fresh blanket of snow that lays over the ground, the roofs, and the trees. She leans against the the window and just takes in the scene. It’s been awhile since she’s been able to enjoy all of this. Only recently has life slowed down enough for her to take everything in. Camila and her just moved into to this place a few months ago.

 

The coffee finishes and she pours two cups. They’ve got matching ones, a housewarming gift from Ally, Dinah and Normani. They had all gone to Disneyland in Anaheim before they moved and apparently the three thought that Camila and Lauren resemble some of the characters from the Winnie the Pooh. Now they’ve got like ten mugs of all the characters, which is actually really useful because they drink coffee like it’s water.

 

She shuffles back into their room and sets both coffees on the bedside table. She ducks back under her own comforter and chuckles a bit at the way Camila hasn’t moved a single inch. Lauren just lays there quietly for a bit and takes it all in. Camila’s usually up before her, she doesn’t always get the chance to do this.

 

Lauren remember the first night they spent together in this new condo. Camila’s insisted that they eat the worst foods possible and drink coffee till three am. They watched the sunset from their little balcony, wrapped up in blankets and conversation flowing non-stop. She remembers dragging Camila back inside and sitting in her lap in front of the tv for hours. She remembers Camila reading her something and then watching Harry Potter. Camila almost drooled over Emma Watson at one point. But mostly, Lauren remembers Camila shoving her back outside onto the balcony to watch the sunrise together. Camila held her from behind, a blanket covering them both, and mumbled something into Lauren’s ear. She smiles at the memory.

 

_“You make me happy.”_

 

It was so genuine. Maybe it was the tone or the sunrise. Maybe it was just the fact that it was Camila. But it was perfect. And Lauren’s heart soared.

 

“Babe?” Lauren opens her eyes to look at Camila’s brown ones staring back at her. Camila immediately tries to rub the sleep from her eyes and Lauren just smiles at how cute the entire thing is. “Mhm?”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“I don’t know.”

  
“Oh.” And Camila just lifts up part of the blanket that she had tucked under herself and motions for Lauren to get closer. Lauren does, happily.

 

And yeah, this is the image of beauty. Her hair messed up at two in the morning after we've spent all night talking and kissing. Her eyes in the morning all groggy and filled with sleep. Our four in the afternoon baking sessions. The way she wakes me up at five am when she can’t sleep just say hello.

 

It’s so achingly beautiful. The way that things fall together like this.

 


End file.
